Can Christains Really be Wiccans too?
by Lune Luna
Summary: Just as the title says. This quotes some of the bible... I DID NOT write this, I am just posting it for factual refrence. And no, I cant type unless I have a spell checker.


Can Christians be Wiccans?  
  
Overview  
  
Wicca is a new religion that has been created from ancient Celtic beliefs, practices, holy days and symbols. The term "Witchcraft" has many mutually exclusive and variant meanings. However, in North America and in its religious sense, it most often refers to Wicca.  
  
The Bible is quite intolerant. It condemns all other religions. The Christian Scriptures (New Testament) states that followers of other religions worship Satan or a demon. This would include Buddhism, Hinduism, Wicca and many other religions. However, this is a general condemnation; it does not criticize Wicca specifically.  
  
The Bible, in its original Greek, Aramaic and Hebrew condemns individuals who use spoken curses to harm others. Wiccans do not engage in these activities; they are prohibited by the Wiccan Rede from doing harm. Various biblical passages condemn methods of foretelling the future and communicating with the dead. Although these practices are sometime used by some Wiccans, it does not form an integral part of their religion. Many Wiccans follow their religion without using these techniques.  
  
On the other hand, many English translations of the Bible condemn Witches and Witchcraft. A careful analysis of the original passages shows that the use of Witch or Witchcraft is either a poor translation or a mistranslation. The Bible appears to be silent on the topic of Wicca and Wiccans.  
  
The Bible contains many religiously intolerant passages:  
  
The Hebrew Scriptures (Old Testament) frequently condemn the Pagan religions practiced by the tribes which surrounded the ancient Israelites. Other passages condemn various Pagan beliefs and practices that Jews picked up from their neighbors.  
  
The Christian Scriptures contain passages condemning the Jews of the day; other passages rejected Gnostic Christianity and other deviations from the faith of the authors.!--mstheme--!--msthemelist--!--mstheme--!-- msthemelist--  
  
Thus, one could reasonably argue that the Holy Bible condemns all religions other than Christianity. This would include Wicca, other forms of Witchcraft, and the religions of two-thirds of the world's population, such as Buddhism, Hinduism, Islam, Taoism, etc.  
  
In this essay, we are considering whether the Bible condemns Wicca specifically. We have not been able to find any translation of the Christian Holy Bible that contains the words Wicca or Wiccan. However, many translations of the Bible, such as the King James Version and the New International Version, condemn what they call "Witches" and "Witchcraft". This causes serious misunderstandings, because those words may have many, very different meanings in modern English. The most popular usages of "Witch" refer to:  
  
A woman of such incredible beauty that she bewitches men.  
  
An old woman, often portrayed with an evil appearance; sometimes called a "hag."  
  
A follower of Religious Satanism who either worships Satan or recognizes Satan as a virile pre-Christian, pagan concept. They may perform evil magic, but only against their enemies.  
  
A person devoted to evil sorcery: using rituals, spoken curses, etc to injure or kill others.  
  
A Wiccan; a follower of a modern religion that was reconstructed partly from an ancient religion of the Celts. Wiccans are prohibited from harming others.  
  
In Africa, a native healer who practices alternative, holistic medicine and may engage in evil sorcery.  
  
In TV programs like Bewitched, a person, usually a woman, who was born with supernatural abilities and is capable of performing miracles by waving a wand, wiggling a nose, etc.  
  
There are at least eight additional meanings not cited above. Most are variations on the above six.  
  
By translating the original Hebrew and Greek text as "Witch" and "Witchcraft", translators have selected a very confusing word. In the case of the King James Version, this seems to have been done deliberately. King James had a deathly fear of "Witches" (in the 4th meaning above). The justification for choosing such a misleading word in a some recent translations, is less clear. The translators must be aware of the exact meaning of the original Hebrew word; yet they selected an English word which was clearly ambiguous and which would make large numbers of people vulnerable to religious hatred.  
  
The only large religious group in North America who describe themselves as "Witches" are Wiccans and some other Neo-Pagans. That minority of Wiccans who are open about their faith suffer extreme persecution from very well meaning, very devout but very misinformed Christians who honestly believe that they are following the guidance of various Biblical passages. In recent years, this discrimination has occasionally taken the form of lynching, attempted mass murder by stoning, shooting, and other forms of assault. Fortunately, most modern translations have been using the slightly less ambiguous term "sorcery" in place of "Witchcraft". We expect that this change, plus accurate portrayal of Wiccans in the media, will gradually lessen the discrimination that they experience.  
  
Interpretation of 19 English translations of Exodus 22:18  
  
According to the Scofield Reference Bible this verse from the Hebrew Scriptures (Old Testament) was written in the year 1491 BCE. This is some 650 years before the origin of the Celtic people circa 850 BCE from whom some elements of Wicca were taken.  
  
Various Biblical translations render this verse as:  
  
American Standard Version "Thou shalt not suffer a sorceress to live."  
  
The Answer: Put to death any woman who does evil magic.  
  
Amplified Bible: You shall not allow a woman to live who practices sorcery.  
  
Good News Version: Put to death any woman who practices magic.  
  
James Moffatt Translation: You shall not allow any sorceress to live.  
  
Jerusalem Bible: You shall not allow a sorceress to live.  
  
King James Version: Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.  
  
Living Bible: A sorceress shall be put to death.  
  
Modern Language Bible: Allow no sorceress to live.  
  
New American Bible: You shall not let a sorceress live.  
  
New American Standard Bible: You shall not let a sorceress live.  
  
New Century Version: Put to death any woman who does evil magic.  
  
New International Version: Do not allow a sorceress to live.  
  
New Living Translation: A sorceress must not be allowed to live.  
  
New Revised Standard Version: You shall not permit a female sorcerer to live.  
  
New World Translation: You must not preserve a sorceress alive.  
  
The Promise: Contemporary English Version: Death is the punishment for witchcraft.  
  
Revised Standard Version: You shall not permit a sorceress to live.  
  
Revised English Bible: You must not allow a witch to live.  
  
In the original Hebrew manuscript, the author used the word m'khashepah to describe the person who should be killed. The word means a woman who uses spoken spells to harm others - e.g. causing their death or loss of property. Clearly "evil sorceress" or "woman who does evil magic" would be the most accurate phrases in current common English usage for this verse. The Good News Bible uses the term magic which is also a poor selection because the term has been used to refer to:  
  
stage magic, slight of hand, magic tricks  
  
ceremonial magic used to harm other persons  
  
ceremonial magic used to heal other persons  
  
Interpretation of 19 translations of Deuteronomy 18:10-11  
  
The word Witchcraft in the New International Version's translation of Deuteronomy 18:10-11 is a significant problem for Wiccans. Many Evangelical Christians naturally assume that it refers to followers of the Wiccan faith, since they are the only sizable group who identifies themselves as Witches. This verse is often quoted near Halloween; it has sometimes been used as the text of sermons that have triggered hatred, verbal attacks and even physical attacks on Wiccans.  
  
The first part of Verse 10 apparently prohibits ancient Israelites from engaging in child sacrifice. The tribes around Israel allegedly murdered children by casting them into a fire. Many theologians believe that this refers to some sort of a trial by fire that would not usually result in a death. Various Biblical translations render the remainder of Verse 10 and Verse 11 as:  
  
American Standard Version: There shall not be found with thee any one...that useth divination, one that practiseth augury, or an enchanter, or a sorcerer, | or a charmer, or a consulter with a familiar spirit, or a wizard, or a necromancer.  
  
Amplified Bible: There shall not be found among you anyone who... uses divination or is a soothsayer or an augur or a sorcerer, | or a charmer, or a medium or a wizard or a necromancer.  
  
The Answer: Don't let anyone use magic or witchcraft, or try to explain the meaning of signs. | Don't let anyone try to control others with magic, and don't let them be mediums or try to talk with the spirits of dead people."  
  
Good News Version: ...and don't let your people practice divination or look for omens or use spells | or charms and don't let them consult the spirits of the dead.  
  
James Moffatt Translation: There must be none among you... who practices divination or soothsaying, no augur, no sorcerer, | no one who weaves spells, no medium or magician, no necromancer.  
  
Jerusalem Bible: There must never be anyone among you who ... practices divination, who is a soothsayer, augur or sorcerer, | who uses charms, consults ghosts or spirits, or calls up the dead.  
  
King James Version: There shall not be found among you anyone ....that useth divination, or an observer of times, or an enchanter or a witch, or a charmer, or a consulter with familiar spirits, or a wizard, or a necromancer.  
  
Living Bible: No Israeli may practice black magic, or call on the evil spirits for aid, or be a fortune teller, | or be a serpent charmer, medium, or wizard, or call forth the spirits of the dead..  
  
Modern Language Bible: There must not be found among you anyone... practicing divination, or soothsaying, observing omens, applying sorcery, | a charmer, a medium, a wizard, or a necromancer.  
  
New American Bible: Let there be not be found among you anyone [who is]...a fortune-teller, soothsayer, charmer, diviner, | or caster of spells, no one who consults ghosts and spirits or seeks oracles from the dead.  
  
New American Standard Bible: There shall not be found among you... one who uses divination, one who practices witchcraft, or one who interprets omens or a sorcerer, | or one who casts a spell, or a medium, or a spiritist, or one who calls up the dead.  
  
New Century Version: Don't let anyone use magic or witchcraft. No one should try to explain the meaning of signs, | don't let anyone try to control others with magic. Don't let them be mediums or try to talk with the spirits of dead people. .  
  
New International Version: Let no one be found among you who ... practices divination or sorcery, interprets omens, engages in witchcraft, | or casts spells, or who is a medium or spiritist or who consults the dead.  
  
New Living Translation: Do not let your people practice fortune-telling or sorcery, or allow them to interpret omens, or engage in witchcraft, | or cast spells or function as mediums or psychics, or call forth the spirits of the dead.  
  
New Revised Standard Version: No one shall be found among you who practices divination, or is a soothsayer or an augur, or a sorcerer, | or one who cast spells or who consults ghosts and spirits, or who seeks oracles from the dead.  
  
New World Translation: There shall not be found in you anyone ... who employs divination, a practicer of magic or anyone who looks for omens or a sorcerer | or one who binds others with a spell or anyone who consults a spirit medium or a professional foreteller of events or anyone who inquires of the dead.  
  
The Promise: Contemporary English Version: ..don't try to use any kind of magic or witchcraft to tell fortunes, or to cast spells or to talk with spirits of the dead.  
  
Revised Standard Version: There shall not be found among you... anyone who practices divination, a soothsayer, or an augur or a sorcerer, | or an or a charmer, or a medium, or a wizard, or a necromancer.  
  
Revised English Bible: Let no one be found among you who ... no augur or soothsayer or diviner or sorcerer, | none who cast spells or traffics with ghosts and spirits, and no necromancer.  
  
The original wording of these verses condemned individuals who followed practices defined by these 8 Hebrew words:  
  
yid'oni: knowers; wizards; persons who make contact with spirits who are not of God. (Some Wiccans have engaged in spiritism and have attempted to contact the dead. However, this is not necessarily an integral part of the Wiccan religion)  
  
sho'el 'ov: making forbidden contact with the dead. (Ditto)  
  
qosem q'samim: predicting the future by using lots or a similar system. (Many Wiccans as well as Christians sometimes use tarot cards, runes, scrying etc. to foretell the future, but this is not an integral part of the Wiccan religion)  
  
m'onen: predicting the future by interpreting signs in nature. (Ditto)  
  
m'nachesh an enchanter (perhaps a snake charmer, because "nachash" means snake. We have never heard of Wiccan snake charmers)  
  
chover chavar: use of knot-tying to perform magic. (Wiccans sometimes engage in knot-tying, but only for positive healing magic. Again, it is a practice that some engage in and is not an integral part of their religion)  
  
m'khaseph: an evil sorcerer (as in Exodus 22:18); a person using spoken spells to harm others. (Wiccans do not engage in this activity; they are specifically prohibited from doing so by their Wiccan Rede.)  
  
doresh 'el hametim: a person who makes contact with the dead - probably by another method than sho'el 'ov. (Again, there are some Wiccans who engage in spiritism, but it is not necessarily an integral part of their religion).  
  
These verses would seem to prohibit a number of modern day activities:  
  
harming or killing people through the use of *sorcery of both kinds: evil magick intended to harm others, and benign magick; *knot magic (tying and untying knots while cursing someone)  
  
engaging in methods of foretelling the future by *studying nature (e.g. whether the winter will be cold by studying the size of caterpillars or whether spring will be delayed by the actions of a groundhog); *casting sticks (e.g. I Ching or perhaps runes); *astrology  
  
raising ghosts or spirits through the use of spiritism by a medium  
  
| |!--mstheme--snake charming!--mstheme--!--msthemelist-- |  
  
!--mstheme--!--msthemelist--  
  
| | |  
  
!--mstheme--!--msthemelist--!--mstheme--Wiccans are prohibited from harming people by any means. Some use various methods of foretelling the future; so do some Christians. Some engage in spiritism, so do some Christians. The latter two practices are not necessarily an integral part of their religion.  
  
In our opinion, none of the 8 Hebrew words should be translated as Witch or Witchcraft. Precise terms that accurately describe the activity should be used. We suggest:  
  
yid'oni: acting as a medium  
  
sho'el 'ov: communicating with the dead  
  
qosem q'samim: predicting of the future using lots  
  
m'onen: predicting the future by interpreting signs in nature.  
  
m'nachesh snake charming  
  
chover chavar: using knot-tying to perform magic.  
  
m'khaseph: evil sorcery  
  
doresh 'el hametim: channeling  
  
Interpretation of 22 English Translations of Galatians 5:19-20  
  
Various Biblical translations render this verse as a list of "acts of the sinful nature", or "works of the flesh" and specify the following practices:  
  
American Standard Version: fornication, uncleanness, lasciviousness, idolatry, sorcery"..."  
  
The Answer: "being sexually unfaithful, not being pure, taking part in sexual sins, worshipping gods, doing witchcraft...."  
  
Amplified Bible: "immorality, impurity, indecency, idolatry, sorcery..."  
  
Authentic New Testament: "adultery, impurity, sensuality, idolatry, sorcery...  
  
Good News Version: "immoral, filthy and indecent actions; in worship of idols and witchcraft..."  
  
James Moffatt Translation: "sexual vice, impurity, sensuality, idolatry, magic..."  
  
Jerusalem Bible: "fornication, gross indecency and sexual irresponsibility; idolatry and sorcery..."  
  
King James Version: "adultery, fornication, uncleanness, lasciviousness, idolatry, witchcraft..."  
  
Living Bible: "impure thoughts, eagerness for lustful pleasure, idolatry, spiritism (that is, encouraging the activity of demons),..."  
  
Modern Language Bible: "immorality, impurity, sensuality, idolatry, magic arts,...".  
  
New American Bible: immorality, impurity, licentiousness, idolatry, sorcery..."  
  
New American Standard Bible: immorality, impurity, sensuality, idolatry, sorcery..."  
  
New Century Version: being sexually unfaithful, not being pure, taking part in sexual sins, worshipping false gods, doing witchcraft..."  
  
New International Version: "sexual immorality, impurity and debauchery; idolatry and witchcraft,..."  
  
New Living Translation: sexual immorality, impure thoughts. eagerness for lustful pleasure, idolatry, participation in demonic activities,...."  
  
New Revised Standard Version: fornication, impurity, licentiousness, idolatry, sorcery..."  
  
New Testament & Psalms: An Inclusive Version: "fornication, impurity, licentiousness, idolatry, sorcery..."  
  
New World Translation: fornication, uncleanness, loose conduct, idolatry, practice of spiritism..."  
  
The Promise: Contemporary English Version: "immoral ways, impure thoughts, and shameful deeds. They worship idols, practice witchcraft,..."  
  
Rheims New Testament: "fornication, uncleanness, immodesty, luxury, idolatry, witchcrafts..."  
  
Revised Standard Version: fornication, impurity, licentiousness, idolatry, sorcery..."  
  
Revised English Bible: "fonication, indecency, and debauchery; idolatry and sorcery..."  
  
The reference to adultery was not present in the earliest manuscripts. It was apparently added later by an unknown Christian forger. The key word of interest here is the Greek word pharmakia from which the English word "pharmacy" is derived. Interpreted literally, it refers to the practice of preparing poisonous potions to harm or kill others. In the above New Testament translations is has been called:  
  
| |sorcery 10 times | | |witchcraft 7 times | | |magic, magical arts: twice | | |spiritism: twice | | |participate in demonic activities |  
  
The most likely meanings do not appear in any of the Bible translations that we have checked:  
  
| |A poisoner: a murderer who uses toxic potions to kill humans by stealth | | |a person who goes around spreading dissention - poisoning people's | | |minds |  
  
Of the terms that are actually used in English translations:  
  
Sorcery is inexact because current usage sometimes refers to white magic, for healing purposes, as well as black (injurious) magic  
  
The use of witchcraft is particularly unfortunate. The word is hopelessly vague. It has over a dozen meanings - some quite contradictory. The main group that describes themselves as Witches are Wiccans and other Neopagans. They are prohibited from dominating, manipulating, controlling or harming others by their Wiccan Rede. Thus, they do not engage in any form of black magic. They are restricted to what the public refers to as "white magic" in which they use spells to promote healing and positive outcomes.  
  
The use of the word spiritism is similarly unfortunate, because the Greek word does not seem to have any connection with the practice of contacting spirits. This term is used by Spiritists who form the Universal Church of the Master. (Spiritists are called Spiritualists in the UK). They use mediums to contact the spirits of the deceased, in order to grow spiritually and intellectually. They currently have about 10,000 members in the US. The New Age practice of channeling is very similar to Spiritism.!-- mstheme--!--msthemelist--  
  
!--mstheme--!--msthemelist--  
  
We would recommend that readers of the Bible cross out the words "witchcraft," "spiritism," etc. and substitute "poisoning", because Galatians 5:19-20 has no connection with any of the words used in popular Biblical translations. 


End file.
